Bayonetta (Canon)/AdamGregory03
Current= |-| Bayo1 Design= |-| Queen Sheba= Summary Bayonetta (real name Cereza), is a coquettish, mysterious Umbra Witch. As suave as she is dangerous, she blasts her way through the armies of Paradiso and Inferno to recover the memories she lost after a five hundred year slumber, with her heritage and destiny as the Left Eye of the World dragging her into conflicts that will decide the fate of all three worlds. She was sealed away by her childhood friend and on-and-off rival Jeanne for 500 years to prevent the Lumen Sages from getting their hands on the Left Eye of the World. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 6-A, 2-C with Queen Sheba | 2-C Name: Cereza Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: 500+ years old Classification: Umbra Witch, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Immortality (Type 1), Can manipulate the hair surrounding her body, Time Manipulation via Witch Time, Summoning various demons such as Gomorrah, Scolopendra, and Madama Butterfly, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation with certain weapons, Large Size with her summons (Typically Type 1 or 2, Type 5 with Queen Sheba), Soul Manipulation via Shuraba, Transformation via Beast Within, Portal Creation, Magic, Teleportation and Time Travel via portals, Resistance to Time, Soul, Fear, Curse, Mind, and Acid Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Fortitudo, Temperantia, Iustitia, and Sapientia. Defeated Balder, who casually killed Gomorrah and Scolopendra. Immensely more powerful than the likes of Gracious and Glorious, who are this powerful.), Multi-Universe level with Queen Sheba (Fought on par with and defeated Jubileus the Creator with both Eyes of the World, who was going to merge Inferno, Paradiso, and Purgatorio into one.) | Multi-Universe level (Can now summon Queen Sheba without Jeanne's aid. Even without Sheba however, was able to damage Aesir, who also possessed both Eyes of the World and was comparable to if not stronger than Jubileus.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Fearless and Glory, which utilize natural lightning in combat), Massively FTL with Queen Sheba (Can keep up with Jubileus) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with and react to attacks from Aesir) Lifting Strength: Class T (Tossed an O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony, which weighs approximately 8.4525e+14 kg, after it was thrown at her.) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, Multi-Universe Class with Queen Sheba | Multi-Universe Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take attacks from the aforementioned angels and trade blows with Balder.), Multi-Universe level (Traded blows with Jubileus.) | Multi-Universe level (Can take attacks from Aesir.) Stamina: Very High (Is only shown tiring after fighting beings as powerful as Jubileus and Aesir. Even the Cardinal Virtues do little to slow her down, even after fighting an army's worth of Angels.) Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on her weapons, At least hundreds, likely thousands of kilometers with Witch Time and Summons. Standard Equipment: Alruna, Bazillions, Chain Chomp, Chernobog, Durga, Kulshedra, Lt. Col. Kilgore, Odette, Pillow Talk, Scarborough Fair / Love Is Blue, Onyx Roses, Rodin, Sai Fung, Salamandra, Shuraba, Takemikazuchi, Undine, Wicked Weaves Intelligence: Gifted (As the Left Eye of the World, Bayonetta was destined for greatness from the moment of her birth, becoming an incredibly skillful and powerful Umbra Witch. A master of the Bullet Arts, she effortlessly wields virtually any weapon she obtains as an extension of her own body, being able to wield up to four firearms with pinpoint accuracy with both her hands and feet as well as use a variety of whips, swords, chainsaws, scythes, and other melee equipment with ease.) Weaknesses: Can be overconfident and sadistic at times. Key: Bayonetta 1 | Bayonetta 2 Category:AdamGregory03 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2